Adon (Berserk)
How Adon joined the Tourney Adon Coborlwitz was a principal opponent of the original Band of the Hawk during the war between Midland and Chuder. He commanded the Blue Whale Ultra Heavy Armored Fierce Assault Annihilation Knight Corps (referred to in the anime as the Blue Whale Super Strong Heavy Assault Knights). He regularly bragged about special attacks and defenses that he called "Coborlwitz family secrets", such as "Bakuretsu Funsai", a 300-year-old fleeing technique, and "Ressha Jinrai", a 1000-year-old crossbow sneak attack. In a battle with the Hawks, Adon overpowered a weakened Casca and goaded her with sexist comments, after which Guts came to her defense and almost instantly defeated him, mangling his face in the process. Hungry for revenge, a crazed Adon and a hundred of his men, including his much bigger and stronger little brother Samson Coborlwitz, eventually located Guts and Casca. Guts managed to kill almost all of them single-handedly, earning the nickname "The Hundred Man Slayer". Adon escaped the fight but was stripped of his command and not allowed to participate in the battle for Doldrey because of the disgrace of his failure. As it turned out, he was well positioned to thwart Griffith's true aim, the capture of the castle of Doldrey. A force under Casca attacked the presumably lightly-defended castle, only to meet Adon and his men, who had been left out of the battle raging outside the castle. Casca dueled with Adon, and this time being at full strength, quickly overpowered him, although he managed to shoot her with a poisoned crossbow bolt after distracting her with a sniveling plea for mercy. He then renewed his attack and cornered her, but as he attempted to finish her off, she leaped over him, spun around, and cut him down. Casca's forces captured the castle, allowing Griffith to claim victory. In the anime, Adon has two additional scenes. In the first, he attempted to lure Griffith in range of a hidden explosive cache; however, Guts warned Griffith in time and the plan was foiled. In the second, Griffith sent Guts into a castle occupied by Adon's men, with orders to open the gates from the inside. When Guts succeeded, a force led by Griffith rode through the opened gate and took control of the castle. Upon the announcement of the Second Tourney, Adon is ordered to raid Lanayru territory in order to entice Mipha into participating. How to unlock *Win 50 Survival Mode matches with Boscogn. *Play 3790 matches. For both methods, you must fight Adon at Doldrey Castle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with hin by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 500 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Adon, wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the General of Chuder's Blue Whale Knights, Adon Coborlwitz!" He will be seen left of Ravel, right of Fuu (Samurai Champloo), below Kisara and above Colonel Radec. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rests his trident on his right shoulder. After the announcer calls his name Spins his trident above him rapidly then thrusts it as the camera zooms saying "Women shouldn't play at being knights!" Special Moves Furious Attack Thunderclap Burst (Neutral) Adon Coborlwitz shoots a crossbow arrow at the opponent. If hit, they will sleep for 5 seconds. Terrible Stone Pierce (Side) Adon stabs his trident into the opponent and if he hits, swings him/her around before throwing him/her off. Whale Humpack Assault (Up) Adon swings his trident up on the ground then two times whilst jumping. Crazy Orca Skinner (Down) Adon thrusts his trident forward six times then slams it downward. Bone-Shatter Tornado (Hyper Smash) Adon thrusts his trident then if he hits, spins his trident in circles while cutting up the opponent, then whacks the blunt of his trident on the prey, before finishing with an upward slash, knocking him/her away. Rock-cutting Whirlwind (Final Smash) Adon spins his trident above his head rapidly whilst marching forward then after 9 steps does a final hard slash. Victory Animations #Adon mounts his horse and swings his trident in circles saying "Hmph! I hardly call that a fight." #Adon thrusts his trident and spins his trident above himself saying "How could someone like you command a thousand men?!" #Adon swings his trident right, then left, then up, then does a circular slash saying "My spear technique has bene passed down through the Coborlwitz family for over a hundred and FOURTY YEARS!" On-Screen Appearance Adon jumps off his horse and announces "I, Adon, leader of the Mighty Blue Whale Ultra Heavy Armored Fierce Assault Annihilation Corps., shall punish you!" Trivia *Adon Coborlwitz's rival is a female Zora armed a unique power, Mipha. *Adon Coborlwitz shares his English voice actor with Dr. Eggman and Onox. *Adon Coborlwitz shares his Japanese voice actor with Daredevil, Wolverine, Beta Suiter, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Spartacus, Rancor, Yamato Kikkawa, Coyote Starrk, Sableye, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Sun Wukong, Hakuoro, Seawax and Fukuro. *Adon Coborlwitz shares his French voice actor with Admiral Ackbar, Toguro, Omegaman, Kent C. Koopa, Swiper, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Warren, Col. Strong Vincent, Big Bully, Stinky the Skunk, Shivers, Sandshrew, Gama, Taishi Ci, Antonov, Kazemaru, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits) and Beerus. *Adon Coborlwitz shares his German voice actor with Xin Fu, Mr. Grouper, Aquaman, Malcho, Dark Schneider, Jonas, Long Feng and Cui. *Adon Coborlwitz shares his Arabic voice actor with Brocken Jr., Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Jinbe, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Alex Louis Armstrong, Botta, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Senkuu, Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits), Onoki, Richard Wong and Frieza. *Adon Coborlwitz shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Terryman, Genji, Kou Uraki (in all his Mobile Suits), Cairn, Kairi, Rubeus, Captain Ginyu and Gyro Zeppeli. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters